


Mutual

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Mutual

**Title:** Mutual  
**Type:** Drabble  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** HoSu  
**Length:** ~600  
**Warning:** PG  
**A/N:** Not in chronological order.

 

Even though everyone says that it’s Junsu who has changed the most over the years, Yunho disagrees.

Junsu is still the same Junsu. It’s only the Junsu on stage that has changed.

So his baby is a man now. But that doesn’t stop Yunho from wanting to coddle his Junsu whenever, wherever.

Nevertheless, Yunho believes, that there is no one who knows Junsu better than him. He believes that there is no one else who could treasure and love Junsu more than himself.

He knows that Junsu is still Junsu, never changing.

Yunho opens his eyes and with care, he cups one of Junsu’s cheeks, slowly running his thumb over the soft cheek. He knows, he knows that Junsu jumps into his bed when he’s feeling cold, lonely, insecure. He knows Junsu buries himself into Yunho’s bed at night when the leader doesn’t pay enough attention to him in the day. Yunho knows this. And after all these years, Junsu is still the same.

It’s Xiah Junsu when the camera rolls. But when the camera stops, it’s just Junsu, just Kim Junsu, the boy who holds tightly onto Yunho’s hands, the boy who looks up at Yunho with the brightest smile. The Junsu who Yunho loves more than anything.

Yunho hears, he hears from others, he understands that he needs to cuddle less, touch less, worry less when the camera rolls as the years go past, slowly, slowly.

“It’s not HoSu that’s being promoted”

Yunho hears and nods slowly. And Yunho says he understands, but he never asked why.

But Yunho doesn’t mind. He knows that Junsu and he will end up in the same bed at the end of the night. And that was all that mattered.

.

.

.

They didn’t need other people to acknowledge their love. It was simple, and something between two people.

When the camera rolls, it’s public, it’s work. There is no need for raw, pure affection, for that was saved for behind closed doors.

.

.

.

Junsu finds it hard to bear when he first notices the distance between Yunho and him. It wasn’t just the three other members that stood in a straight line between them that separated them. Junsu misses the touches, the teasing pokes, the holding of hands and the protective arm that makes its way around his waist.

Junsu wonders if his Yunho hyung still loves him.

And Junsu finds himself with a hand on Yunho’s bedroom handle, ready to push open the door, to overcome the now obvious barrier, to slip inside of Yunho’s warm bed and breathe in rhythm to Yunho’s heartbeat. And Junsu finds that he can’t open the door by himself. And he wonders if it’s a part of growing up.

When the door opens and Yunho’s hand comes searching, gripping tightly onto Junsu’s own, pulling the younger boy inside of the bedroom. Junsu blushes with a small smile because he knows that Yunho loves him.

He ends up in Yunho’s arms, strong arms wrapped around him. And Junsu feels his thoughts go silent, he can feel himself blush, his shyness creeping up on him again.

It’s the soft kisses he misses in the day, it’s the gentle touch on his skin he adores, it’s the sweet words into his ear he falls for and it’s Yunho’s loving smile for him he loves.

As the years go on, Junsu curses the lack of time he has with Yunho. He curses the lack of attention he is given when the camera is filming. And Junsu digresses that it was perfectly okay for him to constantly, secretly glance at the other. Because he knows that Yunho does the same.

 

 


End file.
